Dream job
by heatheruk
Summary: Sun Hill's new press officer arrives for her first day and falls for Sun Hill's newest PC
1. Meet Sharon Hemmings

Chapter 1-Meet Sharon Hemmings

It was a bright Monday morning at Sun Hill Police Station. Sharon Hemmings made her way up the steps, she was about to start a job she considered her dream job working for the Metropolitan Police as station press officer.

Originally from Manchester she knew she would have move down to London if she was to follow her dream.

She approached the front desk and introduced herself to the desk sergeant. "I'm Sharon Hemmings, I'm the new press officer I'm looking for Inspector Weston." "Of course just one minute I'll go and get her for you" the desk sergeant replied as he went off to get her. He left Sharon stood in the front, she was very nervous apart from university this was the biggest thing she had ever done in her life.

On a Monday morning officers arrived early for a morning briefing from the Sunday team as to any ongoing cases and any prisoners still in custody. PC Nate Roberts and Trainee DC Will Fletcher arrived together. "Morning Will, how's the training going?" Nate said as they met at the door. "It's not going to bad thanks mate it's not easy but I'm sure it will be worth it in the end." Will replied noticing Sharon as he walked past her. Nate had noticed her also, "who's she?" Will ask, Nate knew her, he had seen her when they were interviewing for the new press officer. "She's the station's new press officer she must be starting today." Will could see she looked nervous so he decided to go and talk to her. "You must be the new press officer?" "yeah Sharon Hemmings pleased to meet you" " I'm Will Fletcher I'm a trainee DC, don't be scared we are a nice bunch really and we'll all look after you." Sharon was trying not to ignore Will but she was more interested in trying to concentrate on the job in hand. "I appreciate it Will, I'm new to all of this I need all the friends I can get." "Inspector Weston's ready for you Sharon," the desk sergeant said appearing in the room "great it was nice to meet you Will I'm sure we'll be working closely together." Sharon said as she followed the desk sergeant to another room. Nate appeared beside Will as they headed towards the meeting room "she didn't seem interested mate" Nate laughed, Will saw the funny side "I'd like to see you try" he replied, "you're on" Nate said.


	2. Welcome to Sun Hill

"You were the best candidate we interviewed Sharon, you're references from you're university were outstanding, you have all the right qualifications for the job and we certainly think you are capable of doing the job, is there anything you need to know?" Inspector Weston said "no I think you've told me everything I need to know Inspector Weston I'm sure I'll ask you if I think of anything" Sharon replied "that's everything come through with me and I'll introduce you to the team and Sharon please call me Rachel." She said making her way to the briefing room.

Meanwhile in the briefing room the officers were waiting for Inspector Weston. "I wonder what she has in store for us today" Beth Green said. Beth had been at Sun Hill for a year and had arrived straight from the academy, she was the baby of the station but was loving every minute of her job, "probably the same as she does every morning" replied Nate. They always found out who they would be paired with for the week and any notes she may need to tell them. "okay guys listen up I don't want to keep you all here too long so let's get started, first of all this is Sharon Hemmings our new press officer, Sharon will be available or all cases so any press issues please don't be afraid to speak to her, on that note welcome to Sun Hill Sharon and lastly I have you're pairings for the week, Beth you'll be with Nate,Smithy with Sally, Tony with Jack, Stuart with Stevie, Will with Terry and Phil with Sam, we have a reputation to maintain so lets go out and keep the area safe" as she said that she left the room. Beth saw Sharon sitting on her own and decided to go over and introduce herself " Sharon I'm Beth Green I thought you night like a coffee you could do with one before you start, this may be you're only chance to have a drink and sit down."


	3. Making Friends

The canteen was buzzing for a Monday morning. Everyone seemed to be up for the week ahead. Beth was determined to introduce Sharon to as many people as possible. DS Phil Hunter came behind them in the queue. Having been at Sun Hill for nearly 15 years he was one of the Met's most experienced officers and he knew how to handle people, "Hi Sharon nice to see you getting yourself familiar with the place." "I'm trying to thanks Phil I think I'm getting my head around where everything is Beth's been great though helping me settle in and introducing me to people." " well if there is anything I can do to help let me know, sorry I've got to go I'm in the middle of a big case." he said as he left with a cup of coffee.

"he seemed interested in you Sharon" Beth said laughing "he's a great looking guy Beth but he's not my type and he's a lot older than me" she replied Sharon could see Beth's eyes widen " but there is someone here you like here" "maybe" "oh come

on Sharon you can tell me I'm not going to tell anyone" Sharon fell silent as Nate walked up beside their table. " Beth we've got to go suspected rape, the victim is at St Hughes and she's able to speak to us, we need to go now." "Okay Nate I'll be there in a minute." She replied "It's okay Beth you go I could do with getting started anyway and I know CID have got a case they need me to start work on" Sharon replied "Okay then come on Nate let's go" "you go and wait outside Beth I'll only be a minute" Nate said as she made her way to the car. Nate wanted to introduce himself to Sharon properly, "how's you're first day going Sharon?" he asked her "I'm starting to enjoy it thanks I was a bit nervous this morning but everyone has been great and welcoming and I know CID want my help with a current case." Nate took an instant liking to her she wasn't like other girls he had met before, she was smart, funny and intelligent-he wanted to get to know her better. " I know you are busy now but I was wondering if you wanted to meet up for a drink later?" "Yeah okay" she replied. She liked Nate and he seemed liked a nice guy, she had never had much luck with men and now Nate was showing an interest in her she didn't know what to do or how to react. "I've got to go and start work but I'll see you outside later, I'm looking forward to it." She said as she made her way to CID "okay I'll see you later" he replied as Tony and Jack arrived in the canteen "nothing going on I hope Nate" Tony said laughing " we're going for a drink after work that's all, she's a nice girl and I wouldn't take advantage of her" Nate replied as he left the canteen to join Beth.


	4. Job One

Sharon entered CID confidently and was met by DI Nixon at the door. "Hi Sharon good to have you on board, we are currently in the middle of an ongoing sexual assault case and the press are all over us for information, we need you to keep them under control here's the file for you to get up to speed on victims, suspects, witnesses etc." Sam said "Okay I'll get onto it straight away for you" Sharon replied heading out of the room just as Will and Phil entered the department, they watched her leave before they said anything, " she seems like you're type of girl Phil" Will said looking at his colleague. "She's a nice enough girl Will but she's too young for me besides I think she's going out with Nate tonight I overheard them talking in the canteen before" he replied. Will seemed upset about the situation; he liked Sharon and couldn't believe Nate had got there first,

Sharon made her way to her office to start work on the sexual assault case Sam had given her to work on; it was her job to keep the press quiet and to stop them from asking questions that were not appropriate. She had spent 3 years at university and now the moment she had worked so hard for was here, she wanted to prove she was worthy of the job. Her first job was to get in touch with all the newspapers, TV and radio to introduce herself and to warn them off he case, as soon as she could she would issue a press release.

Meanwhile at St Hughes Beth and Nate were waiting to speak to the rape victim but nothing could prepare Nate when he saw who she was, "Oh my god I can't believe it" Nate said as they approached the room. "What's the matter Nate?" Beth replied "It's my sister Jade" he said as he ran into the room. "Nate thank god you're here, I've been scared stiff and mum still hasn't turned up" Jade said as she saw her brother appear at the door. "Jade what the hell happened?" he said giving her a hug. "We'd been out for Clare's birthday and met some guys in the club, they seemed nice at first but we said we didn't want to go back to theirs so as we were coming out of the club one of them grabbed me, dragged me into the alley behind the club and raped me." Nate was more determined to find this guy, he wasn't going to let anyone hurt his baby sister, " Jade we'll find him I promise you he's not going to get away with this if there's anything you can remember about him, anything that might help us at all you need to tell us." "I can't remember anything at all Nate I was scared didn't get a look at his face, he just held me down and raped me." Nate didn't want to push her but they needed to find out what the guy looked like so they could track him down. "We need to speak to Clare and see if she can remember anything Jade can Beth use your phone to call her?" "Yeah of course" came the sad reply as she handed her phone to Beth, "I won't be long" she said walking out of the room. Nate sat down on the chair next to his sister's bed, "you'll be okay sis we're going to look after you and we are going to get this scumbag." As he said that their mum turned up at the door "oh my goodness how can this have happened?" she said when she saw her daughter and the state she was in. "Mum I've been waiting for 3 hours for you, I'm just glad Nate turned up when he did." Janette hated not being there for Jade but she was grateful that Nate was, she pulled her son to one side, and "you'd better find the son of a bitch Nate." "We're going to do everything we can mum I'm going to pull out all the stops to make sure we get him." Nate had three sisters all younger than him and he was very protective over them but that was just him being their big brother. He was going to do his job as a police officer but it was more personal because it was his baby sister.


	5. press intrudion

Nate and Beth arrived back at the station and went straight to CID and inform them of Jade's rape, "Guv this is my sister we are talking about, she's scared and I promised her we'd find the guy." Nate said as they were explaining the case to DI Nixon. " We will find him Nate, we need to brief everyone before we can go any further, I'll get everyone together and you can brief us all then." She replied "I'll get Sharon in on this one just in case the press find out." She finished leaving the room.

Nate was still concerned about Jade, he wanted to make sure she was safe, he didn't want this guy trying to find her again, he knew that once these guys had done something as vile as rape they were prone to become stalkers and he didn't want his sister to fall victim to a stalker, he had to do whatever it took to protect her.

Once everyone was gathered together Sam started the briefing, okay guys we really need to get going on this one, Nate's sister was raped in the early hours of this morning, she's in St Hughes but once the doctors discharge her Nate can you go and bring her in and get a statement from her." " Yes guv." Nate replied "Do you want to tell us Jade is right now?" "She's scared guv, she is still shaken and feels really embarrassed but I've told her she doesn't need to, she's the victim and that we are going to do everything in our power to get her attacker." Nate continued to inform his colleagues. No one could believe what they were hearing it's awful when anyone is raped but when this was even worse because it was a fellow officer's sister. "Has she given you any information about the suspect Nate?" Terry asked "nothing as yet Terry I'm hoping once doctors discharge her she'll have the confidence to come in and speak to us." Nate replied, deep down he knew she would but he would have to be there for her, she was his youngest sister, at only 18 she was the baby of the family so that was more reason for him to protect her. "Nate when she is discharged I want you to speak to her and see if you can get any information that may lead us to her attacker." Sam said "you will be the only man she trusts right now" "okay mamam, I'll try my best" Nate replied. "Sharon you stay on board incase the press get wind of what's happened, they may become interested when they find out it's an officers family member who's been attacked." "will do" Sharon replied DI Nixon continued "hopefully we won't need you but just incase we do go with Nate to St Hughes, introduce yourself to Jade and make sure she feels comfortable speaking to you, she needs to know we are on her side." "okay" " Nate you and Beth stay on the case and keep me informed, okay everyone that's it thank you" and with that she left the room. Nate now had to go to the hospital and explain to Jade exactly what was going on. "She'll be glad to know we're on the case Nate, all she wants is the guy caught as much as you do." Beth reassured him as they left the room. Sharon ran after him, "Nate hang on a sec." She shouted "I'll see you outside Beth" he said as he turned to Sharon, "listen Nate I'm really sorry about what's happened to Jade if there's anything I can do for you or for Jade all you need to do is ask and I completely understand if you don't want to go out tonight." She said, he quickly interrupted her. "oh no Jade would kill me if I cancelled and besides I don't want to, I'll meet you outside at 5pm." He replied


	6. End of shift

The girls were winding Sharon up about her date with Nate. "Come on girls it's not a big deal it's just a few drinks, nothing more" Sharon said as she got changed. "You've only got to see the way he looks at you Sharon he likes you." Beth said. Secretly Sharon did like Nate but she didn't want to rush anything. "Nate's not like that Sharon if he likes someone he will stop at nothing and I can tell he likes you, we all can." Sally said as she grabbed her stuff from her locker. "Well we'll wait and see what happens, I like him yeah but I don't want to rush into anything, I want to get to know him first." She replied. Beth and Sally knew all this and were glad she had finally admitted it. "I better go; I'll see you both tomorrow. Sharon said as she left the female locker room. "She'll sleep with him tonight I can tell you that now" Beth said to Sally as she put her coat on "yeah I know, we both know what Nate's like and Sharon seems like that type of person too." Sally replied.

Nate was waiting for Sharon outside the station and was amazed at how gorgeous she looked. Dressed in ¾ length jeans, a black strapless top and strap open toe stiletto heel sandals with her hair down, she looked completely nervous, she hadn't been out with anyone properly for a year and a half so tonight was going to be a challenge for her. "You look gorgeous Sharon." Nate said as she approached the gate where he was waiting for her, "thanks you don't look to bad yourself." She replied. He was going to take her to the seven bells, the pub where they all relax after a hard day's work.

As they sat down at the table after queuing at the bar for their drinks Sharon decided to find out as much as she could about Nate. "I've been in the force for about seven years, I started at Barton Street but transferred to Sun Hill as its closer to where I live, I've got three younger sisters Jade being the youngest and yes I am very protective of them." Sharon understood completely, she had an older brother and he was protective of her and her sister. "I completely understand, my brother is exactly the same with me and my sister, it's just a big brother thing I think." She replied "It's a good thing Nate not a bad thing it shows you love you're sisters and you wouldn't want to see anyone hurt them." Nate didn't want to speak about himself all night he wanted to find out a lot about Sharon "I'm originally from Manchester, I went to university in Manchester living at home was a lot cheaper but I realised very quickly that I was going to have to move down here if I wanted to achieve my dream job which I was amazed to get the first one I applied for, spending three years at uni most of my mates have got jobs working for big business firms which isn't something I was ever interested in." Nate found her different to any other girl he had been out with-normal, funny, caring and most of all attractive. He had learnt enough about her and realised he wanted to be with her, he leant in to kiss her and was happy when she kissed him back. She felt comfortable in Nate's company. For the first time in a year and a half she was confident around men, Nate's sister being raped had brought back painful memories of her own rape during her first year at uni, she had been too scared to report it to the police believing it was all her fault. She knew if she told Nate he would want to know why she hadn't reported it, she wanted to be straight with him and she knew that if they were going to have any chance of a future together which is what she wanted she needed to come clean. Telling Nate her story upset her so much however he was understandable and promised to help her through it. "It was two and a half years ago Nate I doubt they would do anything about it and besides it was Manchester so there is nothing you guys could do." "yeah but Greater Manchester Police can, it would only take me one phone call to get a couple of officers down from Manchester, take your statement and start their investigation they would keep us up to date and in turn we could keep you informed of what is going on." Nate replied trying to persuade her to let him speak to his colleagues in Manchester, he wasn't going to force her to do something she didn't want to do but as a police officer he would want to be informed if any girl had been raped. "Listen let's get out of here I could do with a walk and some fresh air." Sharon said as they both headed for the door. Nate wanted to make sure Sharon was okay but didn't want her to do anything she wasn't comfortable. "You don't have to do it if you don't want to Sharon but I'm telling you as a police officer I would want you to report it." Nate said as they left the pub. "I'm fine Nate I just want to move on and forget about it, please don't make me report it?" she said nearly in tears. He took her in his arms and held her, "I'm not going to make you do anything you don't want to do Sharon all I can do is advise you." Nate was falling in love with Sharon and would stand by her whatever she decided to do. They approached Sharon's flat, she didn't want Nate to go so she invited him in.


	7. The next day

Another day loomed for the officers and staff at Sun Hill however the only thing on Beth and Sally's mind was how Sharon's date had gone with Nate last night. "I'm sure it was okay, Nate knows how to treat a woman and hopefully Sharon's made a man of him it's about time he settled down." Beth said just as Sharon appeared in the female locker room. "Morning girls" she said with a huge smile on her face. "Morning Sharon how come you are so happy?" Sally asked, "Because last night went so well, I couldn't have expected it to go as well as it did." "So you're going to see him again, it was more than just a one off?" Beth asked, "Hopefully yeah" Sharon replied "I'd like to think he felt the same way about me."

Meanwhile in the canteen Nate was talking to Smithy and Tony about last night, "It was an amazing night, I've never been with anyone quiet like her, I'd like to think we could make a go of it but I don't know if she feels the same way." He said looking at Smithy and Tony. "I'm sure she does Nate she seems like the type of girl who would look for a guy exactly like you." He said laughing. "Ha-ha very funny Ton" Nate replied.

In CID Sam was briefing all her officers about the day's work, "okay with regards to Jade Roberts case, St Hughes are discharging her this morning, Nate's going to pick her up and bring her in so we can take her statement, I'm going to get Sharon to sit in as a bit of female support." Sam was used to dealing with rape cases but this case was different and she could see how angry Nate was with the whole situation.

Sharon was sat in her office working on some paperwork when Nate appeared at the door. "Morning babe" he said closing the door and the blinds behind him, taking her in his arms and passionately kissing her. "It's hard hiding how I feel about you." "Nate you know we have to keep quiet until the time is right, we can't go public straight away although I wish we could." She replied holding onto him as tightly as she could, she loved him and wanted everyone to know they were together but for now they were stuck sneaking around. "Jade's being discharged today, I'm bringing her in to make a statement and I need you there to support her, she likes you and she trusts you." "Okay I'm sure DI Nixon will want me there anyway."

Sam arrived at the office, noticing the blinds were closed she knocked on the door, it took several minutes for Sharon to open it, she was surprised to see Nate in the room, "Sharon I need you to sit in on Jade's interview, just as a bit of female support she's told Nate she trusts you." "That's fine I'll just get my things together." She replied "Nate St Hughes have been in touch they are ready to discharge Jade we need you to go and pick her up, bring her in and see what you can get out of her." "Yes guv" Nate replied as Sam left the room smiling, "she suspects something's going on Nate she's not stupid." Sharon said. "She'll not say anything babe even if she does suspect something she'll keep it to herself, if you want we'll tell them all tomorrow everyone needs to know sooner or later." He said kissing her as they left the room to go for Jade.

With Nate on his way to the hospital Sharon had the chance to clear her head and get her stuff together ready to help Jade. She met Will in the corridor on her way to the canteen "hi Sharon how are things going?" he asked "It's going great it's just difficult at the minute what with Nate's sister being raped it's just hard for me to deal with, brings back some bad memories for me that all." She replied.

Nate had arrived at the hospital much to his sister's delight. "Nate I'm so pleased to see you, I can't wait to get out of this place and go home." "Jade we need you to come to the station and provide us with a statement, it's going to be the only way for us to get the guy who did this to you and I for one want every piece of information you can give us." He replied. "Sharon's going to be sitting in on the process as a bit of support for you." He continued giving her a brotherly hug. "It'll be me taking the statement you don't have to deal with a stranger." Jade wanted to find out how her brother's date with Sharon went last night so on their way to the station she managed to get it out of him. "So how was it, you've not told me anything about you're date last night." "It's not important at the minute Jade what's important is catching you're attacker." He replied "Nate you spend so much time worried about other people it's about time we looked after you more." She said giving him that look she always uses when she isn't prepared to take no for an answer. "Fine, it went well, she's a great person and I really like her, we are taking it slowly so we will see what happens." Jade was pleased to see her brother in a relationship finally she liked Sharon and trusted her. "I'm pleased to hear it after all this time."

They arrived at the station before Nate could say anything. He was so proud of Jade she was his baby sister and it's tough for any woman who has been raped but it's a lot harder for an 18 year old. Sharon met them at the main door, "I've set up the soft interview room so you don't feel threatened or under pressure Jade." She said noticing how scared she looked. "Thanks Sharon I really appreciate you doing this for me." "You don't have to thank me it's only what you deserve; I know exactly what you are going through." Sharon replied. Nate had everything he needed to take his sister's statement, " I know this is hard for you Jade but I'm here for you and so is Sharon, all I need is for you to tell me exactly what you can remember from the other night." He said putting his arms around his sister. "I can't really remember much, all I remember is being in the club with Clare and our other friends, it was Clare's birthday we were all a bit tipsy but sober enough to know what we were doing, we were talking to these guys they seemed nice at first but when we said we didn't want to go with them and that 3 of us had boyfriends they turned nasty, they said we were going to do what they said and what they wanted, we walked out of the club wanting to get away from them they must have followed us because the next thing I remember is being dragged into the alley I was screaming at him to get off me, I was scared Nate I just wanted to get away I blacked out and the next thing I remember is waking up at St Hughes." She said crying, Nate wanted to stop but he knew he had to keep going, he was concerned that this guy may attack others and wanted to get him before he had the chance. "We need a description, it's going to be the only way, you must have got a look at the guy." " A little, he was wearing black jeans, a dark leather jacket and brown converse, he was about 27/28 years old and he was tall about 5'8 with dark hair but that's all I got." Just as she finished speaking Sam entered the room, "Nate can I have a word outside?" "Yeah sure I won't be long." Jade waited before her brother had left the room to speak to Sharon, "so are you and Nate serious, it's about time he settled down." "Yeah we are but we're keeping it quiet for now" Sharon replied. "I like you Sharon, you're good for Nate and I trust you." She said. "I'm just doing my job Jade and like I said before I've been there, I've been raped I know exactly what you are going through."

Sam had good news for Nate, "we've got a witness who says she saw Jade in the club with a guy, she says he was getting quite rough with her, she noticed that Jade was shouting at him to get away from her and she is prepared to ID this guy and give evidence in court if necessary." "That's a bit of good news I suppose, it won't make Jade feel any better though." Nate said "It probably won't but we're one step closer to finding and getting the guy and no one else will go through what you're sister has been through so just go and tell her the good news." Sam replied.

Nate re entered the room with a smile on his face. "Jade we've got a witness who saw you in the club with the guy you have described, she gave DI Nixon the same description you gave me, we're going to circulate it to other stations in Canley hopefully he will be on someone's radar." "That's good I suppose all I want to do now is go home Nate." She replied "I'll get someone to take you back to mum's you're not staying on your own in this state he could come back and finish the job." Nate was really concerned about Jade's state of mind and there was no way he was letting her go back to her flat. "Okay I'll ask Beth to take you."


	8. Official

Beth had taken Jade to her mum's and had arrived back at the nic, "you're mum was pleased to see her Nate she's making he stay until this is resolved we better get to the briefing room or we'll be late and you know what CID are like if we are late." Nate had to go and see if Sharon was ready to go public with their relationship, "I'll see you in there Beth I need to make sure Sharon's remembered the meeting." He said heading to her office. "Babe it's time for the meeting, are you sure you want to go through with telling everyone about us, we don't have to if you don't want to." He said holding her close to him. "I don't like sneaking around anymore Nate, I'd rather be able to kiss you with people around and hold your hand in public I want to do this." She replied making her way to the door with Nate following her closely.

The briefing room was busier than normal; the station held a full meeting once a month so everyone knew where every department was up to staff wise and case wise. As Sharon and Nate arrived. Inspector Weston and DI Manson were leading the meeting, "okay guys we need to get started but first Nate and Sharon have something they want to tell us all." Nate had decided to do all the talking, "we are going to keep this short, I know most of you have probably seen it for a while and noticed the chemistry, we both know we have been the talk of the station for the past week so we are going to come out and tell you all we are going to give our relationship a go." Everyone was pleased for them even though they had known all along there was something going on between them. "Congratulations but please don't let it get in the way of your jobs" Neil said continuing the meeting, "the whole point of this meeting is so that all departments can update each other, there are not as many cases as normal so there is going to be a lot of hanging around-from a CID point of view the only investigation we have on going at the minute is Jade Roberts rape, Inspector Weston where are uniform up to?" "Nothing much to report, it's pretty quiet on our part, all prisoners have been released and all cells are clear." "Sharon how's your department?" Neil continued "Again we are very quiet, the press haven't been hounding us like I would have expected, we've been pestering CID all morning for some work and I've had to send some of my team home because there is just nothing for them to do." She said eyeing Neil's look. Neil liked Sharon's attitude and the dedication to her team was something he had never seen before. "Thanks Sharon okay guys we have a borough to protect so let's go out there and show the people of Sun Hill that they can rely on us and trust us but most importantly that they can come to us with any problems." He knew the best people were on board and that the station could keep up its reputation.

As everyone left Neil pulled Sam to one side. "Sam I need to talk to you about Sharon." "She's good at her job Neil, she's the best press officer we've had in ages." Sam replied "exactly she's brilliant with people, I saw her with Jade Roberts yesterday and she seemed to have gained her trust, she's the type of person I want in CID we need to persuade to join the team as a trainee DC ." "We can try but I'm not sure she'll go for it." Sam replied leaving the room

Nate and Sharon were sat in the canteen acting like a couple for the first time in public. "Come back to mine tonight babe" Nate said holding her hands finally able to do so. "My mum's coming down from Manchester for a few days but I'd really like you to meet her, I'm picking her up from Euston after work." Nate was more than happy to meet her. "Okay I'll come with you and we'll take her for dinner." He replied kissing her " Sharon can I have a word?" Sam said appearing at the table "yeah sure" "Neil's really impressed with how you were with Jade yesterday, he wants you to consider joining CID as a trainee DC." Sharon was shocked she had never considered a career in the police but it was an opportunity she couldn't throw away "I'll think about its thanks." She replied still in shock. "Nate we've got a job, suspected drugs deal currently in progress, the drugs squad have asked for assistance." Said Sally, Nate's partner for the day. "fabulous this is all we need today come on let's go, I'll meet you outside after work." he said kissing he as he followed Sally out to the car.

Beth was going out on a case with Tony but she couldn't go without congratulating Sharon, "Hun I just want to say congratulations, it's about time Nate found himself a decent person to settle down with, I'm sure you'll have a great future together and let's put it this way you're lucky to have him don't let him go." "I don't plan to Beth I know we've only been together 24 hours but I know he's the one so much so he's meeting my mum tonight, she's coming down from Manchester for a few days." Sharon replied "Beth come on we need to go" shouted Tony from the car.


	9. Good news

Sharon had been called to CID where they had a development in Jade Roberts case, they had tracked down the suspect and a couple of their officers had gone out to arrest him. "We've getting somewhere with the case Sharon." DI Manson said "we need you to go and tell Jade about the development." "But why me why not Nate?" "You've got a connection with her; she seems to trusts you more than anyone else." Neil replied "I'm sure she's sat at home waiting for one of us to go round with good news." he continued changing the subject "by the way has Sam mentioned that we want you to join CID?" Sharon was thinking about the post so hard, she had to do what was the best thing for her living in London wasn't cheap especially for a northern girl who had no family or friends in the city. "I'm still thinking about it Neil but I am considering it." She said heading off to see Jade.

Sam had a late night last night and was still suffering a very painful hangover, she sat in the canteen with Phil on a break slowly drinking a cup of coffee, she knew Phil would have an opinion about Sharon, he was one of the station's heart throbs and had been out with half of the women at Sun Hill, "what do you think of Sharon joining CID." She asked him, "she defiantly seems the type of person we could do with on the team, she seems to get people's trust straight away, a firm example is hw she's been with Jade Roberts this past week, she's won her over and that's what many officers don't have-people skills." He replied.

Sharon was preparing to tell Jade the good news; she was sat in the living room with her. "Jade they've arrested a suspect, they are about to start interviewing him as we speak." Jade couldn't hide her delight it was a lot off her mind as Sharon spoke Janette entered the room she had overheard what Sharon said and couldn't help but show her excitement "sweetheart that's got to be something at least they've got someone, Sharon can I have a word with you in private?" "Yeah sure what's the matter?" "I just want to say thank you for everything you have done for Jade, you have been a great friend to her she wouldn't be coping if it were not for you." Sharon thought she was just doing her job. "I'm just doing what I get paid for it's my job to be nice to people but I have been in Jade's position before so I know how she is feeling." Janette knew nothing about Sharon's rape and was shocked as she spoke, she couldn't understand why Nate hadn't mentioned anything when she spoke to him yesterday. "Nate never mentioned anything and I spoke to him yesterday." Janette said "because I asked him not to, it's got nothing to do with anyone else, I wanted to be honest with him if we are going to have a future together and Jade's attack just brought it all back to me." She replied. Sharon had to return to the station but she spoke to Jade before she left "I've got to go back to the station but I'll keep you informed." She said Jade was so pleased Sharon was there for her "you're a good mate Sharon and now you're with Nate you are going to be like a sister."

Back at the station Neil and Sam had started to interview their rape suspect, they had got a name for him-30 year old Darren Johnson. "You know why you've been arrested Mr Johnson?" "No" "you've been arrested on suspicion of raping an 18 year old woman who just happens to be one of our officers sister." Sam said "can you tell me where you were at 3am this morning?" "At home in bed with my wife" "well that's strange because we have a witness who saw you being a bit rough with our victim." Sam continued. She was convinced they had the right man she just had to get it out of him "we'll check your alibi with you're wife and if she tells us a different story then you will be charged with rape, interview terminated at 12.30pm." she continued leaving the room with Neil. "Get Nate and Sally to go and speak to his wife, they should be back by now I'll go and speak to Sharon" Neil said heading to Sharon's office. Nate and Sally had just arrived back from the drugs deal and Sam managed to grab them as they walked through custody. "Go and speak to our suspect's wife he says he was in bed with her at the time of Jade's rape if she says something different we are going to charge him." "yes guv" Nate said as he and Sally made their way back to the car.

Neil was updating Sharon in her office, "he has given us an alibi but we have sent Nate and Sally to speak to his wife and if his story doesn't match then he will be charged with Jade's rape" "that's something I suppose" Sharon replied. Neil could see something was up, " what's the matter you're really quiet today something must be bothering you?" he asked her sounding concerned " it's just my mum was supposed to be coming down from Manchester, she's just text me and told me she can't make it she's got to work." She replied sounding upset. "I'm sure she'll be able to come down again, you want to work on you're relationship with Nate before he meets you're mum." He said being supportive.

Nate and Sally arrived at the suspects house, they knocked on the door and his wife answered, "Mrs Johnson, I'm PC Roberts this is PC Armstong we're from Sun Hill can we ask you a few questions please?" Nate said. "What's this all about?" she replied "Mrs Johnson we just need to ask you a few questions about you're husband I can't tell you anymore than that I'm afraid, we've got him in custody for a serious crime, now can you tell me when you last saw you're husband?" Nate asked her "I've not seen him for 2 days he went out Saturday night and I haven't seen him since why what's he done?" "Mrs Johnson we really can't tell you the details but you have just helped us so much thank you, we'll be in touch later on and we'll need you to make a statement, we'll see ourselves out."


	10. Result

Sharon was convinced the CPS would prosecute but Nate wasn't as convinced. "They've said there is enough evidence to prosecute and they are sure they'll get a conviction, they've got Johnson's wife and they have said Jade won't have to appear in court her statement was enough." All Nate wanted was for this man to be out away so Jade could move on with her life. "I'm just not convinced they'll do anything, I've seen many of these cases before and the CPS have overlooked them I'm just wondering why Jade's case will be any different." He replied "I've got the inside scoop don't forget, babe they are going to nail him believe me." She said seeing how upset he was getting. "I'm going to sit with Jade, DI Manson wants to speak to her, he just wants to ask her a few more questions just to get a bit more information for the CPS, the more evidence we have the better." She continued kissing him and heading to the soft interview room.

The canteen was getting busy now it was lunchtime and everyone was moving around quickly. Sharon was sat in the soft interview room with Jade as Neil entered the room. "Jade I'm DI Manson I just want to ask you a few more questions." "It's okay Jade we just need to get a bit more information for the CPS that's all I'm not going anywhere." Sharon said putting a comforting arm around her. Neil continued, "did he say anything to you? Do you remember hearing his voice at all?" "He told me if I screamed he would kill me and that the music was so loud in the club even the doormen wouldn't be able to hear me, he sounded drunk and his voice was very deep that's all I can remember." She told Neil with tears in her eyes. "Would you recognise him in a voice parade?" "Possibly but I'm not sure" Neil wanted as much evidence or the CPS wouldn't touch it. "Sharon I'm going to sort out a voice parade will you stay with her and keep her company?" Neil asked "Yeah sure" she replied.

CID was quiet, it gave Neil the chance to sort out the voice parade while his officers were out of the office, he had the tape from the interview and the transcript. It made a change for the CID office to be quiet, it was normally busy with officers rushing about working a different cases. CPS solicitor Matt Hinckley made his way into the office and managed to grab Neil before he left. "I thought you would be happy to hear we've got enough evidence for the case to go to trial I'm sure Jade will be happy, you better start getting you're witnesses and their statements together, I'll let you know as soon as the trial date comes through." "That's brilliant news, thanks Matt Jade will be so happy and I know Nate and Sharon will be relieved." Neil replied there was now no need to put Jade through the trauma of a voice parade all he needed to do was go to the soft interview room to tell Jade and Sharon the good news and that this would be one rape case to get a good and the correct result.

Matt had already made his way up to see Jade but couldn't say anything without the senior officer on the case present. Neil entered the room with a smile on his face. "Jade this is our CPS solicitor Matt Hinckley, he has just told me you're case will go to court, now Mr Johnson will go before magistrates in the morning and will hopefully be remanded in custody to await his trial, what we need to do is gather witnesses for the prosecution, we have our witness from the club, Mrs Johnson and we need to speak to Clare to see if she will help us." He planned to send Beth to speak to Clare about her birthday night out, if anything was done to her and would she be willing to testify against him. Nate reappeared in the room with 2 coffees-one for Jade and one for Sharon, he could tell by the atmosphere in the room that there was good news. "Nate, Matt's just confirmed that the case will go to court and that the CPS are positive of a conviction." "Well that's a relief." He replied giving his sister a supportive hug. Ben was also there to support Jade, he hadn't left his girlfriend's side since he had arrived at the station and he had never let go of her hand. Neil and Sharon left to give Jade some time and Nate went to phone his mum. Beth was making her way to the front office when she ran into Neil heading to CID, "Beth can you go and speak to Clare Carpenter, Jade's best friend, we need her on board, the CPS are taking the case to court and we need her as a witness." "Sure guv I'll head over straight away." Beth replied heading to the front door.

Clare lived in the same apartment building as Jade so it was easy for Beth to find, she knocked on the door and Clare appeared, "Clare I'm PC Beth Green from Sun Hill can I come in?" "yeah sure" she replied letting Beth in "we've got some good news, we've got a suspect and he's going to court for Jade's rape, we need your help to get a conviction would you be willing to testify against him in court?" "I'd do anything to help Jade PC Green, she's my best friend and I don't want this guy to get away with what he has done to her." "Good will you come to the station in the morning and provide us with a statement?" Beth asked giving her card to Clare "yeah of course I will." She replied showing Beth to the door.


	11. Night out

It was the end of a long, hard day and had been stressful for a number of the officers. The only way for them to wind down was to go for a drink at the Seven Bells, the nearest pub to the station. CID and uniform didn't normally mix when it came to socialising but tonight was different. They were going out to celebrate Jade's case going to court, Neil wanted to treat all the officers who had worked on the case and that included uniform, he realised it was about time the two departments mixed and tonight was hopefully going to be the start of that.

Sharon was in the female locker room getting changed after a hectic first few days, Beth appeared at the door also changed into jeans, a polo shirt and a leather jacket, "come on Sharon we are going to be late, DI Manson is buying the first round and that's very unusual for CID to buy a round." She said dragging her out the door.

The pub was already busy- Nate, Tony and Sally were already there as were Neil and Sam, when Sharon arrived with Beth Neil was the first to speak. "Okay guys I'm not going to say too much I want you to enjoy tonight but I want to say a massive thank you for all you're hard work over the last few days, we could never have done it without a committed team so let your hair down and enjoy yourselves." He said heading for the bar to get the first round in. Nate shouted Sharon and Beth over. "Over here" he shouted grabbing hold of Sharon's hand pulling her towards him and kissing her. "How's Jade?" he continued. "She seems better, she is more relaxed anyway Ben was taking her back to your mum's." She replied taking a sip of her glass of wine that had suddenly appeared from nowhere. "Babe she'll be fine, Ben told me he's going to stay overnight in case she has any flashbacks, it is more than likely she will and she needs someone with her." She said seeing how concerned he still was. Neil was talking to Sam, he was impressed with the way she had settled into her new job despite them not getting on to start with." well done today Sam I think we are going to make a good team despite the problems we have had." "I was just doing my job Neil but thank you anyway and I'm sorry it was my fault I just wanted to get stuck in not stand all over what you had done for the department already." She replied "have you managed to convince Sharon to join CID yet?" "She's thinking about it, she needs to take everything into consideration carefully."

Nate and Sharon had managed to grab some time on their own and were taking advantage of it "I still think you should report your own attack babe I could see how upset you have been over the last few days working on Jade's case." "Nate it's in the past I don't want to bring it up and upset myself all over again." She replied trying to change the subject, all she wanted to do tonight was enjoy herself, let her hair down and get to know everyone properly.

Phil and Max had arrived to join in the fun and there were two drinks waiting for them on the bar, "so how was your holiday?" Phil asked Max as they made their way to where everyone else was sat. "It was a break Phil that's all I can say I was glad to get away after everything that had happened." Max had been a key witness in a murder trial, he had been on a night out with friends when he had seen the whole thing. "I'm back, refreshed and ready to get back to work." "well we've missed you so badly, there have been times when myself and Stuart haven't been in so they haven't had a sergeant in the office." "It's daft I was led to believe there had to be at least one of us in at all times." Max said sounding confused "I'm amazed Neil and Sam haven't brought it up at management meetings." Phil replied as they joined the others. "Nice of you to join us guys" Neil said "sorry guv we had a case to finish up." Phil replied "good news for Jade Roberts though." "yeah we are very pleased, listen Phil I need to ask you a favour, has Sam spoken to you about Sharon joining our team?" "yeah she needs to be confident she is doing the right thing but Sam is convinced she'll decide to join u, we defiantly need someone like heron board and I will do my best to convince her." Phil said.

Jade wanted to say thank you to everyone in person and had managed to persuade Ben to take her to the pub to do just that, she walked in and everyone was surprised to see her, "I just want to say a massive thank you to you all for all the hard work you have put into my case and getting a result, I know he hasn't been convicted yet but I still can't believe it's going to court." She said smiling for the first time in a week. Nate was happy to see his sister sounding her old self again, the bouncy and laughing Jade he always knew and loved. "Jade you didn't have to we were only doing our jobs it makes us feel so much better when we get a result and we are not going to abandon you, you can always call us if you need to talk to someone, we are all still here to support you." Neil said "you can at least stay for one drink, after all you are the reason we are here." Sharon asked looking at Ben "yeah okay why not, one can't hurt." He said trying not to sound surprised they had asked her. "What would you like Jade?" Neil asked her. "I'll just have a coke please DI Manson I'm on antibiotics so I can't drink." She replied smiling. Everyone was pleased to see her back on her feet, she had been that down over the last week she needed something to cheer her up.

Sharon was the first person to speak to her one to one. "you look amazing Jade, how do you feel?" "I feel a lot better thanks Sharon I want to get my life back on track and I'm going to by going back to work on Monday, I can't sit around feeling sorry for myself." She replied. Nate appeared next to the girls having heard what Jade had said, "I'm glad to hear it sis but please don't work yourself to hard you'll only stress yourself out." He said giving her a caring brotherly hug. "My boss has already told me I'm not doing as much as I normally would don't worry." Jade wasn't happy in her current job, she ideally wanted to join her brother in the police, she was just waiting to hear back from them.

Everyone was starting to head home, another long day loomed tomorrow, Nate was going to take his sister home, he had somehow managed to persuade Sharon to stay at his knowing how tired she had been the past few days trying to keep the press back from Jade's case. "DI Manson's asked me to get in early in the morning to help get all the paperwork ready for court, this is a big moment for Jade and he wants everything to be right so we get a conviction." "you work to hard babe." He replied taking hold of her hand.


End file.
